Another Dark Angel
by ELLE BATMAN
Summary: The other side of Dark Angel. See how it goes.


**Jondy's Pilot**

* * *

**Note:** Okay, so the story I'd just completed on here was actually competed on paper a long time ago. I just never had the chance to post it anywhere. I personally don't think it's all that good, but if you like it then whatever floats your boat, y'know what I mean? Anywho, I hope you enjoy this next story that I'm trying to make better.

* * *

The escape wasn't my idea. It wasn't even planned.

One night after Lydecker had finished with my block, the X-5 originals, he'd sent us back to our barracks, our dorm, Max and I were the only ones with a little too much shark DNA so we'd usually stay up and have a little talk about anything an everything.

But see, this one night Max began to have a siezure much worse than her usual one where it'd be her hand that shook a little. This one took over her whole body. The guards that stood outside our room noticed it quicker than we'd hoped and braught in a few other guards walking around the corridors patrolling.

Max fell to the floor, shaking wildly, trying to control herself, but failing. We all gathered around her, 25 of us in total. Zack and I were the closest to her, I helded her to her knees, almost to her feet when the guards burst in and when they tried to take Max away from us... Well, let's just say that Zack wasn't going to let that happen. They'd already taken Jack and we'd had had enough.

Zack struck the officer that tried to take Max and Eva grabbed the gun that fell from the struck down guard, pulling a fire to the air to warn the other two guards off of us. They stood clear as Eva lead the way with the gun. Zack right behind her, me helping Max walk as the rest of the group followed us.

However, things didn't go as planned and we lost a few of our siblings that night. To our dismays.

Eva fired the gun to the air once more, warning the light that shined bright infront, blinding us from seeing who was behind it. Only we found out as another gun shot sounded and Eva fell dead to the floor, the gun slinding over towards Max who looked shockingly down at it and then as we all looked back to Lydecker in terror.

Zack grabbed the gun quickly, firing it to Lydecker's direction, but catching the guard beside him. Zack shoved us back into the our room, bolting the door to give us time to escape a different way.

"She's dead!" screamed Tinga, looking to Zack as if to ask for his guidence.

Zack sighed. I know he felt like crying like the little boy he was underneath that tough guy, soldier act. But he didn't, for us. And I respect him for that.

"We've already crossed a line. You know what'll happen to us if we don't escape right now." Zack told us.

Of course we knew. How could we not? They'd either send us for a brain washing lesson or kill us. Either way, it'd be hell.

"We can escape, the Blue Lady'll watch over us." Ben said, fully confident.

"Like she did when they took Jack away from us? She's not with us, Ben and you know it." I said, scowling at Ben.

He stepped forward as if to start something with me, but Zack held his hand to Ben's chest, stopping him.

"Shut up! If we don't stick together then we don't get out alive, go it?" Zack yelled harshly. He pushed us hard, almost as hard as Manticore, but instead of pushing us with forks, he pushed us with soft spoons.

We all nodded in union, Max still shaking a little and I squeezed her upper arm in comfort, she looked up and made a small smile at me, I smiled back.

"The windows, they're our only escape now. So we jump." said Zack.

We all nodded once more. Or so I thought.

"I'm not going." said Jace.

"What?" asked Ben.

"I'm not going." repeated Jace.

"Are you mad?" asked Ben.

"Ben! You can't force her!" I said. "Please, Jace, they'll do something bad to you and-"

"Like send you to the 'nomalies." said Ben, interrupting my harshly.

"Ben! Jondy!" Zack yelled. "There's no time for this. I can't force any of you to follow me, but if you do, you're to listen. Now move to the windows." he ordered.

The sounds of crashing windows from all around us as we all broke through the large windows. Sure, we were only 8 to 11 years old, but we had moves. It wasn't long before we reached the Manticore courtyards and the sound of vans and guards coming after us all began.

We all serperated, scattering off. However, I was the last of 14 to be met with them all in a small gathering just a few metres away from the fence. If we got over that, we'd be nearly free.

I smiled, taking Max's hand and then Zack jumped infront of us all, taking charged. He signaled us with his hand expressions to seperate, escape and flee to safe grounds just until he caught us all again. Max didn't think we should, but he wouldn't listened.

We all scattered, running in all directions, I made sure to keep a hold of Max like Zack told me to in her condition.

Max and I ran, the guards shooting at us insanely. They missed, but I heard a loud crack and then a splash. When I turned around I realised that Max had fallen into an ice pool.

My eyes widened, "MAX!" I screamed, but she never answered. I would've cried, but I didn't have time. The guards nearly caught me, they found me quick and I had to leave her behind.

They shot at me, like anything's different. I ran as fast as I could in the snow, leaving tracks behind which I couldn't help, but like hell. I got out. The fence, I caught it in my sight and leapt for it.

I had left my Max behind. She was a special one.

11 of us got out that night. 12 if Max made it. The rest of us, Zack, Zane, Ben, Krit, Syl, Tinga, Brin, Cody, Lexxa and myself.

Oh yeah, I'm Jondy.


End file.
